


Hope’s Story

by LadyMorphine



Series: Writing Prompt One-Shots [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Image, Bullying, Gen, Moving, School, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: Hope Rosales-Whittker has never felt beautiful. But she just needs to have a little bit of what her name is.





	Hope’s Story

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I believe skinny-shaming exists. And yes I have experienced it firsthand. I know how it feels to never feel like you’ll ever be beautiful and that no one’ll ever love you or want you because of your body. In other words. I know what it’s like to hate your body.
> 
> Also sorry if this is a little bad. I promise my other works are better.  
> Also guess where the quote at the end of this one-shot is from.

There once was a girl named Hope Janessa Rosales-Whittaker. She had long dark hair (which she often did various types of braids on), tan skin, and brown eyes, but there were two things that many at her school felt were a flaw to her. It wasn’t the fact she had braces. Nor was it the fact she was bisexual. It still wasn’t that she was geeky and in all honors class, it still wasn’t the fact she half-Nicaraguan. And it still wasn’t the fact she had acne. It was the fact she was flat-chested or had a flat butt and It was the fact she wore makeup and was incredibly girly.

Hope could name every single shade of lipstick, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, highlighter, and foundation her favorite cosmetics brand produced. She didn’t have to wear a bra and still didn’t have her period yet.

All the boys at her school were tall and muscular with slim muscles and all the girls curvy and average height. And then there was Hope. Short, thin, flat-chested, no butt to speak of, and of course no curves and boyish body like a flapper. Not that flappers weren’t beautiful Hope knew. She just knew she wasn’t like the other girls at her school. 

On the day her parents told her they were moving. Hope had the worst day at school she ever had. It all started in homeroom. Tara (the most popular girl in they’re grade) had recently told the entire table group (all girls) that she had reached a size DD. All the girls at the table oooo'd and aaaa’d. That is. All except for Hope.

“What cup size are you wearing?” asked Tara snidely.

“What? I’m sorry,” asked Hope as she looked up from what she was drawing.

“Tara don’t be silly! We all know she can’t wear a bra yet! Have you seen her chest? It’s completely flat,” said Massie loudly.

The entire table laughed at Hope and all she wanted to do was turn invisible.

She walked down the hall and with it came the usual skinny bitch, toothpick,rexy, twig, anorexic.

“Real women have curves,” said Tara straight into Hope’s ear.

“0 isn’t a size. Only dogs go for bones,” said Massie as she shoved Hope to the floor.

Tara and Massie walked away laughing. Sure their bodies had gone through puberty early and showed off their old Hollywood starlet curves well. But Hope couldn’t help feel a twinge Of jealousy for their bodies. Hope hated her body and was already planning to get plastic surgery done so it could look like Tara and Massies’. Only one problem. Her parents wouldn’t dare allow it.

“Thigh gaps are gross you know,” a jock told his friend as they stepped over Hope. 

Even though it wasn’t directed at her. Hope still cried as she raced to her next class.

Hope went through her day normally with the same insults as weeks previous being thrown at her.

“Do you ever eat little miss skin and bones?” asked Tara snarkily.

“Y-Yeah” Hope stuttered in terror.

Then Massie yanked her into a stall and placed her fingers down Hopes’ throat and proceeded to force her to vomit. Hot tears streamed down Hopes’ face.

“Wow. I guess you do eat,” said Tara slowly.

“Eat a fuckin cheeseburger! No one will ever want you like this,” roared Massie with laughter as she and Tara walked away.

Hope ran home that day. All she wanted was a perfect curvy body like the girls at school had. Why? Why did she have to have been born naturally skinny? Why hadn’t she inherited her mother’s curves? It wasn’t fair! Why was it okay for them to make fun of her? Just because they had curves and she didn’t?

Hope’s mother pulled her into the kitchen when she got home.

“We’re moving dear and you’re going to be changing schools,” said Hope’s mother as she places a piece of her long dark hair behind her ear.

“Now sweetie I know this may be hard for you and your mother and I know that,” said Hope’s father.

“Can you find me a good school where there’s plenty of diverse body types and people?” Hope asked hoping that her parents would agree.

“Well sure sweetie,” said her mother softly.

“Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” said Hope as she ecstatically hugged her parents and rushed upstairs to pack her things.

The next day Hope said her final goodbye to her classmates and cleaned out her lockers.

Hope left her home the next day and stared up at the sky through the sunroof the whole time. Hope felt well just like her name. Hopeful. Hopeful she would begin to love her body, hopeful she would find friends who wouldn’t judge her because she was skinny, hopeful that she would finally be pretty and be happy with her life.

That night they arrived at their new home and Hope fell into a deep sleep in her new room.

Hope awoke the next morning and got ready for school. She decided to wear something special since it was almost summer and almost the end of her eighth-grade year. Shorts. In fact shorts and her favorite lace top that she thought made her look like a fairy. Hope styled her hair in a bohemian braid and smiled into her mirror. This was the first time in nearly two years she actually felt pretty, no not pretty. Beautiful as radiant as the sun in fact.

“I am beginning to measure myself in strength, not pounds. Sometimes in smiles,” said Hope as she read her daily inspirational quote on her phone.

Hope headed downstairs and ate breakfast before walking to school.

Hope stood in front of her new school. Her parents had honored her wish. Two girls with bodies shaped like guitars walked past. Then she two girls with muscular frames playfully fighting as they walked into school. Even the boys were diverse in body types too.

Hope finally felt welcome. She knew it would be hard at first here but she knows she could do it.

“I am beginning to measure myself in strength, not pounds. Sometimes in smiles,”


End file.
